


Kitchen Wars

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: In theory, Emma could probably explain why it looked like she and Henry had had a paintball war in the kitchen.





	Kitchen Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightblue_Nymphadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/gifts).

In theory, Emma could probably explain why it looked like she and Henry had had a paintball war in the kitchen.

The furious expression on the brunette’s face was more than enough to remind her that she lived with the former Evil Queen, but before she could tell a tale that might get them out of trouble, Henry decided to rat her out.

“I told her it was a bad idea to test out our new guns in the kitchen but she insisted it was washable!”

“You little brat,” she mumbled under her breath as the brunette glared at her.

“Henry, go wash up,” and though she spoke to their son, Regina’s eyes were on none other than the most likely soon-to-be-dead blonde, “we’ll talk about your insubordination later.”

As soon as he was out of earshot, the brunette moved towards her, eyes purple with magic and all the blonde could do was hold her hands up defensively as she squeaked, “I can explain!”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [lightbluenymphadora](https://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/85160458084/in-theory-emma-could-probably-explain-why-iturl) on tumblr who provided the first line as a prompt.


End file.
